Amy's Untold Past
by TDSonic135
Summary: Takes place after Haunted Love. You may think you know what Amy's past was, but you dont know the half of it. She has been through serioud pain. First abusive parents, then a torture orphanage, then living in the streets. Amy's life was a living hell.R&R!
1. Amy's Birthday

**This is TDSonic135 here with a new story! In my story Haunted Love, you got a flashback of Amy's childhood before meeting Sonic. So this is the fanfic explaining that all the way. In here, there are surprises in every turn and a mystery needing to be solved. This whole story is a flashback but the first chapter is after Haunted Love. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. Sega's Sonic Team does. **

**Chapter 1**

Amy's POV

After the whole experience, we all made a full recovery. Sonic and I are still together, Tails and Cream are also together, and so are Rouge and Knuckles. We all accept Knuckles and Rouge; they live together, still live in Tails' house. Silver and Blaze went back to the future. Vanilla and Vector are starting to date so the Chaotix visit a lot. Shadow and I have become closer lately.

Right now everyone is at Tails' house to celebrate my birthday. I'm opening my presents now.

"Amy! Open our present first! Please! Please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE!" Charmy yelled annoyingly.

"Alright I'll open it! Just be quiet!" I yell back. I open the big present. On the tag it says _To: Amy. From: Vector, Charmy, and Espio._ I tore off the wrapping paper to find a big box. I shook it and heard something moving softly. I open it and see a pair of boxers. I look up at them with wide eyes.

"It was their idea, not mine. I got you something else for you." Espio handed me a small box. In it was a bracelet with a gold band and a rose on it.

"Thanks Espio." I say.

"What about us?" asked Vector.

"Oh how could I forget? Thanks Charmy and Vector." I say sarcastically.

"You're welcome Amy!" Charmy exclaimed, oblivious to the sarcasm. I rolled my eyes.

"Here's another present. It's from me and Tails." Cream said. I opened the box and found a red, sleeveless dress that I guessed goes down to my knees.

"Thanks Cream! Thanks Tails! I love it!" I exclaimed.

"No problem!" said Tails.

I open up the next present. I looked at the tag. It's from Knuckles and Rouge. I open it and found a ruby ring with a gold band. It looked expensive.

"It looks beautiful! Thanks guys!" I thanked.

"We saw you admire it at the mall so we bought it." Rouge said.

I see only two presents left. I get Sonic's present first. It's a necklace with a silver chain. It had a rose made of diamonds! Sonic took it from my hands and put it around my neck. I lift my hair up, which grew to my back, as he attached it. He kissed my cheek.

"No need for a thanks." He whispered and backed away. He can be a romantic when he wants to. One present left. I lift Shadow's present to me and opened it. I gasped and dropped it. It was a picture of my family, in it was my dad, my mom, me, and unexpectedly Shadow.

"What…is…this?" I asked puzzled.

"There's more." He said and turned away. I looked on the box and found a document? No, it's results to a test. It was s DNA test. On it, it stated that me and Shadow are…related? Blood related? Now I remember.

"Yep, we really are brother and sister in bond and blood." He said.

"Wait. What! You're related! How?" asked Knuckles.

"I have a lot of explaining to do. Have I ever told you about my past?" I asked.

"Um, no." answered Sonic.

"Well, I guess I should tell you. You should sit down for this."

Everyone sat down either on the couch, a chair, or on the floor. I sat on the couch with Shadow next to me.

"Do you remember anything before Space Colony Ark?" I asked Shadow.

"No. I just found out today."

"I guess I should start from when I was just a baby."

**There you go! The first chapter! Next will introduce Shadow and Amy's parents! So how do you like it? REVIEW!**


	2. Birth

**Thanks to all the reviewers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a project in school and didn't have time. Anyways, the beginning seemed kind of rushed, but it will only get better from here on out! So on with the story! Oh and if anything is **_italicized _**then it is happening in present time. It will happen throughout the whole story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters. But I do own Marian Rose and Spark the Hedgehog! But you can use them if you want.**

**Chapter 2**

Normal POV

"This is the last one! 1…2…3…push!" said a nurse.

"AAHHH!" cried a white female hedgehog with black streaks in her quills and red eyes.

"It's a girl." The nurse awed. She handed a rosy pink baby hedgehog to her mother. The hedgehog refused to touch it.

"Damn it! It was supposed to be a boy!" the nurse tried to give the baby to the father, a red hedgehog with green eyes, but he wouldn't take her either.

"I don't want it!" he yelled disgusted. Then a male hedgehog came in with black fur and red streaks in his quills and red eyes. He was about seven years old.

"Is that my little brother?" he asked.

"No, it's your little sister." He father answered.

"Oh. She's pretty." He dad slapped him.

"Don't you dare compliment her Shadow! She was an accident! Now we're taking her to an orphanage and you'll never see her again! So say goodbye to the brat!" he dad yelled.

"But I don't want to say goodbye! She's my sister and she's going to stay!" Shadow argued.

"That is not going to happen!"

"It will!"

"It won't!"

"It will or I will run away! So don't expect to see me ever!"

"Spark…just keep the brat. You know we need Shadow." His mom said.

"But Marian, I can't have a daughter! What would my friends think! You know how I feel about women! Nothing but pieces of trash that is only alive for the purpose of having sex, giving birth to babies, and pleasing the men!" Spark complained.

"You know that I don't agree with you and the only reason why I'm married to you is because you threatened me to!" Marian argued. Spark slapped her.

"Enough! Let's just go home!"

"B-but sir…you c-can't t-take the b-baby h-home j-just y-yet." The nurse stuttered.

"No! We are taking it home now! Its bad enough we're keeping it at all! Shadow, since you want to keep her, then you have to take care of it! I don't want anything to do with it!" commanded Spark.

"Fine, I will." Shadow yelled. He took her in his arms. Both hedgehogs stared at each other, one in wonder and the other in adoration.

"Come on Shadow!" Marian called.

Shadow ran to catch up with them. That day he made a promise to her.

"Don't worry, I promise to protect you from our parents little sister. You need a name…hmm…how about Amy. Yea…Amy Rose. I like that." He whispered to her.

"What was that Shadow?" asked Marian.

"I think her name should be Amy. Amy Rose." Shadow announced.

"I don't give a fuck." Spark said.

Shadow looked down at a now sleeping Amy in his arms. He smiled softly at his new sister. He didn't know that keeping his promise will be harder than he thought.

**There you go! How about that! Alright! Hip-hip hurray! Anyways, the next chapter will be up ASAP! It won't take as long this time! So, REVIEW! Please.**


	3. Three years

**Im back with my friend Thorn0013 to give you chapter 3!Thanks to those of you who have reviewed. Now without further ado, we present chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

Normal POV

"_Wow. Your dad is pretty sexist." Tails said._

"_Yeah, I really hate him." Amy said._

"_Our dad sounds like a jerk and a douche." Shadow said._

"_Let's just get back to the story1" yelled Sonic impatiently._

"_Ok, ok. Don't hurt yourself!" laughed Amy._

The first year was pretty tough on Shadow. He didn't know how to take care of a baby so he went to the library and looked it up when he wasn't training with his dad or doing chores. He found out that Amy needed breast milk for food so he would go around asking women with babies to feed his sister. Some said hell no, others hit him, and a very few actually did out of sympathy.

When he went to school, his dad would put Amy into a room with nothing in it. He'd lock her up in there and she would cry. Some days Spark would take her out to beat her. When Shadow comes home from school he would immediately take Amy to his room to watch her while he does homework.

This goes on for three years. Today, Shadow is ten years old while Amy is three. It's a Saturday and there in the park.

"Shadow, why dwoes daddy hate me?" Amy asked.

"He doesn't understand you." He answered.

"Bwut why?"

"He's a jerk. He doesn't deserve to be your dad. He is just using me so our family can rule the world some day. He wants you to be a slave, but that's not going to happen on my watch. I love you Amy. I will protect you no matter what the cost! Your special and dad is too stupid to realize it!"

"Thwanks Shadow. You're the bwest bwig brwoder ever!"

"If you were to remember only one thing in your life, remember that it will always be you and me against the world. And nothing is going to change that." Amy smiled at him. He smiled back and they hugged until they were interrupted.

"Shadow! Amy! Get your sorry asses over here now!" Spark yelled.

"I dwon't want to gwo!" whined Amy.

"Im sorry but we have to." Shadow whispered. He stood up and helped Amy up too. He grabbed her hand and they walked to their dad together.

"_AAAAWWWWW!" awed Rouge, Cream, and Vanilla. _

"_Dude Shadow, you are such a sap!" said Knuckles._

"_Ha ha ha! Way to hit on my girl Shads!" teased Sonic._

"_Shut up faker! Nothing happened between us! I mean we are brother and sister!" yelled Shadow. The guys laughed louder except for Espio who rolled his eyes._

"_Amy and Shadow sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Everyone sung except fort Espio, Shadow, Rouge, Vanilla, and Amy._

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled a beyond annoyed Amy. It went silent. "FINALLY! Me and Shadow are NOT, I REPEAT, NOT IN LOVE111111" she went up to Sonic and smacked him and stomped up to her room and slammed the door shut._

"_Way to go guys." Shadow said then went to Amy's room to calm her down._

"_What a great birthday she's having." Espio says sarcastically._

**Well that's all for this chapter. I think that the Amy/Shadow scene was ADORABLE! Thorn says it was "disgustingly cute." I hope you liked it. So REVIEW! If you don't then Thorn will hunt you down and you'll never see the light of day ever again. JK! But seriously, please review. DO IT FOR THE CHILDEREN!**

.


	4. the party

**Hey everybody! TDSonic135 here with another chapter! I don't really have anything to say except enjoy! **

**Chapter 4**

"_Sonic." Tails said._

"_Yea?" asked the said hedgehog. _

"_Go apologize to Amy." Tails answered._

"_WHAT? I didn't do anything!" Sonic complained._

"_Yes you did." Shadow said as he came down the stairs._

"_How come only I have to?" _

"_Because you're her boyfriend and I said so." Rouge answered._

"_Fine." Sonic grumbled. He sighed and ran to Amy's room. In Amy's room, Amy is reading a book when Sonic comes bursting through the door. "Amy I'm so so sorry for teasing you! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! Neither did the others! I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again, but please show me that beautiful smile that we all know and love!" he said in one breath. He panted waiting for her to say anything. She started laughing._

"_Wow Sonic, I didn't know you actually thought that much about me as to say a speech on how sorry you are thinking that you hurt my feelings. That's so sweet."_

"_Wait, we didn't hurt you r feelings?"_

"_No. Why would you think that?"_

"_You freaking slapped me!"_

"_Oh yea, I just over reacted."_

"_Then come down and finish the story."_

"_Sorry, no can do."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Don't want to. The story makes me sad every time I think about it."_

"_But what about how you and Shadow got separated?" _

"_But Sonic-"_

"_Shadow deserves to know. We all do. We had to fight someone from your past. We told you our past so why not you tell us about yours."_

"_Fine, I'll tell." Amy sighed with defeat. They both walked down together._

"_Are you ok Amy? You seemed really upset when you went up stairs." Cream asked._

"_I'm fine. I just overreacted. Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?" everyone immediately sat down were they were before._

"_Ok, now back to where we left off."_

Once Amy and Shadow were in sight of their dad they let go of each other's hands.

"There you are! Now let's go home, I have friends that are coming over. Once we get home, Shadow, you need to make yourself presentable. Amy, you set everything up. When our guests get there, you need to stay in your room Amy."

"Why cwan't I see gwests?" Amy asked.

"Cause no one want to meet an annoying punk like you." Spark turned around and walked away with his children in tow.

"Stupid bastard." Shadow said under his breath so neither Spark nor Amy would hear.

At the house, Shadow immediately went to the upstairs bathroom and took a shower. Amy went to the kitchen and got plates, with a lot of struggling. She set up the table then cleaned the living room then went into her room, which consist of a small bed, a dresser, and a nightstand. The walls weren't even painted and there was no decoration, not even carpet. When the guests arrived Spark was inviting them in.

"So Sparky, you told us you had a son, where is he?" One of his friends, an orange raccoon with red eyes, asked.

"I'll get him. Shadow! Get down here!" Spark called. Shadow came down and shook hands with all 5 of the guests.

"Spark, you have a handsome young boy." Complimented a female, brown bunny with long wavy hair and gold eyes.

"Why yes he is." Said Spark.

"And you have a little girl? She so cute!" said a female white fox with ocean blue eyes.

"Thwank you Miss." said Amy. She was behind Shadow.

"What are you doing down here? I thought dad said to 'go to bed'" said Shadow.

"I was hungwy." said Amy.

"Let her eat with us" said the orange raccoon.

"Alright Amy, you can eat with the adults." said Spark. Everyone went to the dining room. Spark grabbed Amy's arm really tight and pulled her toward him. "You will pay tonight Amy." He whispered threateningly. Amy gulped and Spark let go. She sat next to Shadow who looked at her arm and saw a bruise starting to form.

"What did he say?" he asked. Amy started to shake.

"He swaid I would pway. I'm scwared Shadow." She whispered to him.

"Nothing's going to happen Amy. Don't worry; I'll protect you no matter what."

"Ok."

"So Shadow, how old are you?" asked a white polar bear with black eyes.

"Eight years old. I'm turning nine in four months." Shadow said.

"And how old are you Amy?" asked the same polar bear. She counted with her fingers.

"Thwee! My birthdway is in thwee weeks! Then I'll bwe fwuor!" Amy said proudly.

"Your children are so adorable!" the fox said.

"No their not! Shadow is handsome, brilliant, intelligent, and powerful! Amy on the other hand is a loser, a wimp, weak, ugly, hot tempered, weak, and useless!" Spark yelled.

"How could you say that about your own daughter!" yelled a male, green hedgehog with purple eyes.

"Come here and I'll tell you why." Everyone except for Shadow and Amy gathered around Spark as he whispered something to him. They turn toward Amy with evil faces. Amy coward in her seat. Shadow stood up and moved in front of Amy.

"What are you going to do?" Shadow asked.

"Move out of the way boy." Said Spark and knocked him out of the way. He hit the wall hard and passed out. Amy started crying. "Don't worry, it'll only hurt a lot." Mocked Spark and his friends laughed.

**That's the end of the chapter! What going to happen, find out on the next chapter! LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR!**


	5. Amy kicks ass! kind of

**I'm back! Here is a new chapter of Amy's Untold Past! I know we all have been waiting for this chapter. Good news is I won't be too busy for a while so I'll update more frequently. So on with the story!**

**Chapter 5**

As the adults step toward her, Amy steps back. Eventually she hits a wall. She's trapped, no one is here to help her and the only person who would is knocked out.

"Daddy pwease don't hurt me." Amy begged.

"Oh, I'll do more than just hurt you." Spark taunted.

"Honey I'm home!" Marian called as she entered the door. She looked in the kitchen and saw Amy's back against the wall and Spark and his friends slowly heading toward her. Amy saw her and pleaded with her eyes for help. "Spark, what are you doing?" she asked him without turning away from her daughter.

"Teaching it a lesson." He answered.

"Are you going to hurt her again? You can't keep doing this Spark!" she yelled.

"I can do whatever the hell I want woman!" he yelled back.

"This is illegal! Do you want to go to jail? We can't afford that! You know what, fine! Go to jail! Then I won't be forced to stay in the same room as you!"

"What you say? You don't like me?"

"Like hell I do! You're the worst person to be around with! Remember that we're only married because you'd kill me if I don't! Your hideous, mean, horrid, ugly, impatient, cruelest person I have ever laid my eyes on!"

Spark slapped her and pushed her to the ground. His friends decided that it was time for them to leave. Amy ran to Shadow to see if he's ok.

"How about you say that again bitch!" Spark yelled angrily. He got on top af her and repeatedly punched her.

"Stop it daddy!" Amy yelled. He stopped ant turned to her.

"So you want some huh?" he asked as he got up and turned to Amy.

"No." she said.

"I think you do"

"Stay away from me daddy." Spark got right up to her face an punch her across the cheek. She fell to the ground.

"You have no right to tell me to stop."

"Yes I do!" she got up and kicked his shin. At this moment Shadow woke up.

"Why you little brat!"

"I'm not a brat bastard!" she punched his 'you know what' and he fell to the floor in pain.

"Ow." He groaned in a high pitched voice.

"_Ouch, that's gotta hurt." said Knuckles._

"_You can say that again." said Sonic._

"_Ouch, that's gotta-"Knuckles started but was interrupted when Rouge hit him in the head. " What was that for?" _

"_For being an idiot." She answered._

"_Let's get back to the story." Tails said._

"_Alright, but after this part, I'm hitting the hay." said Amy._

"_Where's the hay?" asked Knuckles._

"_I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that." Amy said as everyone else face palmed themselves._

"Amy, are you ok?" Shadow asked, running up to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. Shadow hugged her. Amy broke the hug and went over to her mom. "Mommy?" Amy shook her.

"Amy, you shouldn't have done that. Now he's going to hurt you more." Marian said.

"Do you wike me mommy?"

"No, but I don't hate you."

"Why dwont you wike me?"

"Because I don't know you."

"How do you no kwo me? You've known me all my lwife."

"I mean I don't know your personality."

"What's a perswonality?"

"You will find out when you're older."

"Can I gwo to bwed? "

"Yes you can."

Amy grabbed Shadow and took him upstairs with her. They went to Shadow's room and they both crawled on his bed, under the covers.

"Good night Shadow." said Amy

"Good night, sleep tight, don't let daddy bite." Shadow said. Amy giggled an fell asleep. Shadow stayed up a little longer. He knew that he started school tomorrow and Amy will be home alone. He's worried that his dad will come home while he's at school and hurt Amy. 'I need to think up a plan.' Shadow thought. After some thinking he finally came up with one and fell asleep.

"_Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to bed. Night everyone!" called Amy._

"_Good night Amy." Everyone else said._

"_I'm going too. Night." Sonic said. Everyone said goodnight to each other and all went to sleep except Shadow. He kept thinking about his past. 'it doesn't make sense. I don't remember any of what Amy said. The only reason I did the test was to see if I have blood relatives. I expected for it to say I don't have any. So if Amy really is my sister, why don't I remember any of this? A better question would be, why do I remember something completely different? This doesn't make sense, none of it does. Maybe in the story, there will be an answer to all my questions.' He finally went to bed, having no dream, just a nightmare involving Amy, Spark, and himself._

**Chapter 5 everybody! So, why can't shadow remember any of this? No one but me knows so keep reading to find out the answer! So now please REVIEW! I'm serious; I don't get a lot of those. **


	6. First day of school!

**I'm so sorry for not updating in FOREVER! Please forgive me! I've just never had any time to write this. So now I am doing this now. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit Loops. But I do own Dominic, and Violet! I just made them up for this chapter only. If you like them then you can use them!**

**Chapter 6**

_Down stairs in the living room, Amy is sitting on the couch, thinking. You're probably wondering what she's thinking hm? Well I think we should give her some privacy for once. Anyways, while thinking, Cream is in the kitchen washing dishes after breakfast. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails are outside having a competition on who is the best fighter. The Chaotix and Rouge are judging. Vanilla is out buying groceries._

_Cream finished the dishes and sat next to Amy._

"_Amy?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Can you continue the story?"_

"_Why does everyone want to know my past? It's really painful for me to even think about it let alone talk about it."_

"_Because we want to be there for you, we want to know what to and what not to say, we just want to know how to comfort you if you think about it or dream about it. Plus Shadow deserves to know, it's his past too."_

_Amy sighed knowing she's been defeated. "Fine, bring everyone inside." Cream got everybody in the living room. "So where was I? Oh yeah." _

"Amy! Wake up!" Shadow whisper-yelled, shaking the little pink hedgehog up.

"Five more minutes." She groaned.

"No. Wake up." Shadow tried again.

"Why do I have to get up so early?" She asked while sitting up and stretching.

"Cause you have school to go to."

"What? I thought you said I was too little to go to school."

"You're pretending you're older OK?"

"Ok." She went to the bathroom and did her stuff. She came down wearing a white dress with a purple sash, purple shoes, and a purple headband. They ate a breakfast of Fruit Loops and orange juice and headed out for school.

"Amy, at school your name is Meredith Summers OK?" Shadow told Amy while walking to school.

"Yeah ok, but why so I have to have a fake name?"

"Because if they find out you're you then you're going to be kick out of school and have to stay with daddy all day."

"How did you get me in?"

"My friend's sister's name is Meredith Summers. They moved in at the beginning of summer. Their parents divorced in the middle of summer break and their mom had Meredith while their dad had my friend and his mom and sister moved. Lucky for us they forgot to tell the school district. My friend said it was OK to use her name. At school, you're his sister alright?"

"Yeah."

They were finally at the bus stop.

"Hey its Shadow!" a light purple bunny with soft blue eyes wearing jean shorts and a pink shirt with a purple heart on it.

"Hey Shads!" called a white bat with black eyes and black wings. (looks like a guy form of Rouge but with black eyes.)

"Hey guys!" Shadow ran up to them and had a group hug. "I cant believe we're in fifth grade!" Shadow said excitedly.

"I know right!" said the bunny.

"We are at the top my friends!" the bat said proudly after they ended the group hug.

"Hey Shads, is that your little sister you've told us about?" the bunny said.

"Yup, Amy say hi to my two best-est friends! Thats Violet and Dominic!" Shadow introduced.

"Hi, nice to finally meet you." the bunny named Violet greeted.

"Hello." Amy said shyly.

"Aw! She's so cute!" Violet said adoringly.

"Thank you." Amy thanked.

"So, what is she doing here? I thought she isn't old enough to go to school yet?" the bat named Dominic asked.

"You know why. I cant leave her with our dad." Shadow answered.

"Oh right." said Dominic.

The bus came screeching to a halt in front of the group of students.

"Are you ready to start your first ever day of school?" Dominic asked Amy.

"Of course I am!" Amy said happily and skipped on the bus.

"Well she's happy." Violet said getting on the bus.

"I really hope Rip doesn't get to her." Dominic said behind Violet.

"He won't. I'll make sure of that." Shadow said.

**That's the end of the chapter! Again, so very sorry for having you wait that long! Please don't hate me! and PLEASE review!**


	7. First day of school! Pt2

**It's TDSonic135 here with a new chapter! I know what you're thinking, 'GASP! She updated two times in the same week!' but I thought you guys deserve this chapter for sticking with me throughout the whole thing! Thanks for everyone who has reviewed! Even the people who reviewed ****Haunted Love****! So I'm going to list everyone who has reviewed either my stories at least once! (You don't have to read this).**

**Haunted Love**** reviewers:**

**SugarhogRose**

**1513sonamy**

**Avalon The Assassin**

**Dreamer24680**

**SonamyRules159**

**Darkspine Sonic759**

**Double-A-B**

**Jaydan the Hedgehog**

**Amy's Untold Past**** reviewers:**

**cookythefoxcat**

**ColurfulStar**

**Snookster**

**guitargal3894**

**And a special thanks to:**

**JazzTheHedgehogSingingStar because she reviewed all of my stories (even ****A Date ****which was my least favorite story, I don't even know why you guys like it!)**

**I'd also like to thank all anonymous reviewers and all who have reviewed A**** Date****!**

**So those are the thanks! I felt like thanking everyone today because I haven't shown my appreciation. But this isn't why you're here! So on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own all the teachers, the principal, and Rip. I don't own Jet, Wave, and Storm.**

**Chapter 7**

The bell rings and everyone is going to class. In the middle of the hallway is Shadow and Amy. Shadow leads her to her class. When they get there he turns to look at her.

"Remember Amy, your name is Meredith Summers and your teacher is Mrs. Hawk. You're brother is named Jinx and your birthday is July 8th." Shadow reminded her.

"I remember. Name is Meredith Summers. Teacher is Mrs. Hawk. Brother is Jinx. Birthday is July 8th." Amy recited.

"Good. I'll pick you up when the bell rings so meet me outside your classroom ok?"

"Ok."

"Alright," he hugged her quickly, making sure no one saw. "Have a good day at school."

"You too." And with that Shadow ran to his class at a speed no one (except Sonic) could beat.

"My brother is the fastest thing alive! I wish I was that fast!" whisper-yelled Amy.

"_Not really." Sonic 'coughed'._

_Shadow rolled his eyes._

Amy skipped into class.

"Aright class, sit on the carpet in a circle." An orange female hawk with brown eyes said. Everyone did just that. The carpet was blue with the alphabet, numbers, and random pictures on it. "Alright, crisscross applesauce everyone. Hello class."

"Hi!" the class said excitedly.

"Now, let's start by introducing ourselves. You say your name, your favorite color, your favorite thing to do, your birthday, and one thing we don't know about you. I'll go first." Mrs. Hawk stood up. "Hi, my name is Mrs. Hawk. My favorite color is green, my favorite thing to do is read, my birthday is April 5th, and one thing you don't know about me is I have two children. Alright who's next? How about the young lady next to me."

After most of the class has gone, it was Amy's turn.

"Hi, my name is…" she was about to say her name but she remembered what Shadow said. "My name is Meredith Summers, my favorite color is red like blood, my favorite thing to do is…I guess make fun of my dad, my birthday is July 8th, and one thing you don't know about me is…uh…I like to beat people up." She sat down and the teacher stared at her with wide eyes.

"Uh…very good Meredith…" she said slowly. She snapped out of the daze and continued with the introduction.

In a room on the other side of the school is Shadows class. He's in a desk in the back with Dominic and Violet. The teacher is giving a lecture on the rules of the classroom. There was one more row of desks behind the trio which holds a green male hedgehog with blue eyes (not Scourge if that's what you're thinking), a green male hawk, a purple female swallow, and a grey male albatross. The hedgehog threw a balled up piece of paper at Shadow. Shadow opened it and inside read 'welcome back loser'. Shadow turned around to look at the group.

"Leave me alone Rip." Shadow said then stuck his tongue at him. He did the same then Shadow turned around.

The swallow pulled one of Violet's ears and she turned around. "Stop it Wave." She said then turned around.

"Nice one." Whispered the albatross.

The hawk, that was chewing a piece of gum, took it out of his mouth and put it in Dominic's hair.

"What the-hey!" Dominic stood up. "Jet! Why did you put gum in my hair! It's gonna take FOREVER to get out!" Dominic freaked.

"Jet! Goto the Principal'soffice now!" the teacher demanded.

"Fine! Whatever! I wanted to get out of class anyways!" Jet yelled while glaring at the teacher who glared right back. Jet stood up to leave but before he left he turned to the albatross. "Storm, keep me posted." he whispered in his ear. Storm nodded and Jet left.

Back with 'Meredith', the class was singing some songs.

"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out. Up came the sun and dried up all the rain and the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again." they sang.

"Very good! It's time for lunch and recess!" Mrs. Hawk called.

"YAY!" the class cheered. They ran out the room and went down the hall to the cafeteria. they got in line to get their food.

For lunch, if you didn't pack a lunch, was cheese pizza with a pudding cup and milk. 'Meredith' sat down with the rest of the class. She talked to everyone when she could. 'I like this place! Everyone likes me and doesn't try to hurt me! I don't ever want to leave!' she thought happily.

"Alrigth class, have a great rest of the day!" Mrs. Hawk said. Everyone said bye to her. 'Meredith' waited outside the classroom like Shadow told her to. Shadow appeared right infront of her, a srong wind blowing behind him.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"I guess so." she answered and they walked to the bus stop together.

"So how was school?" Shadow asked right infront of the bus.

"I loved it! i didn't know school was fun! you made it sound boring but its so fun! i want to go back tomorrow!" Amy yelled.

"I'm glad you like it. Unfortunatly we have to go home."

Amy shivered. "But I don't want to go back there." she said. She was scared because she knows her dad will do something horrible to her for leaving.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." he said when they were in their seats.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." she said quietly.

**Thats the end! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll** **asap! have a good life! **


	8. My Dad is Drunk

**IM BACK! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I'm here with a new chapter! To help me is my friend Thorn! She helped me with my first story ****Haunted Love**** and I've helped her with her new story ****The Greatest Thief****. Say hi Thorn!**

**Thorn: hi Thorn**

**Not what I meant. **

**Thorn: then what do you mean? Hi to the viewers?**

**Exactly what I meant!**

**Thorn: uh hi to the viewers**

***face palm* whatever. Want to say anything to the people?**

**Thorn: read and review her and my stories. And brush your teeth!**

**O..k, so here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

"Bye guys!" Shadow yelled after getting off the bus. His friends waved out the window as the bus started moving. Shadow and Amy turned to walk home.

"Can I go to school tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"Sure but first we have to survive hell at home." Shadow answered.

"Been there done that."

"Just head straight to your room when we get home."

"Ok."

When they entered the house they saw Spark on the chair next to the couch in front of the TV. He had a near empty beer bottle in his hand and loads of empty beer bottles on the ground.

"Where have you fuckers been all dis time?" Spark said. He's obviously drunk

"Dad, aren't you supposed to be at work?" Shadow said cautiously while ushering Amy behind him protectively.

"Well I say that little slut wasn't in her room and I stayed here waitin' fo' you."

"Don't call her that!" Shadow demanded.

"Whatcha gonna do 'bout it? Gonna fight your old man? I taught you everything you know," Shadow was furious! He was about to pounce on him but Amy held him back. "And you," Spark pointed to Amy. "I'm taking you to a friend of mines."

"W-where's that?" Amy stuttered.

"How the hell should I know?" Spark answered.

"Shadow, I'm scared." She whispered to Shadow.

"I know but don't worry, I promise I won't let him take you." He whispered back to her. She nodded.

"So, you ready to go?" he asked while getting up off the chair. She swayed but straightened himself and walked to them. Shadow tackled him to the ground. "What the fuck was dat for?"

"You're not taking her!" he yelled then punched him square in the jaw.

Spark round house kicked Shadow from the ground. "I'm older, better, stronger, and smarter then you'll ever be."

Shadow tried to punch his father in the face when he grabbed his hand and crushed it. Shadow was in pain. He could barely move and soon past out from all the pain.

The last thing he heard was Amy's cry for shadow.

"Amy." He mumbled before passing out.

_Everyone was at the edge of their seats. All hanging on to every word she said. Waiting for what's next._

"_What happens?" Charmey asked. Even he was strangely quiet. _

"_Do you really want to know?" Amy_ _asked, enjoying the anxious faces._

"_Well duh!" Rouge exclaimed._

"_Are you sure you want to know?" Amy taunted._

"_Get on with the fucking story!" Knuckles yelled getting annoyed._

"_I'm not sure you really want to know." Amy said._

"_AMY!" everyone yelled._

"_Fine, AFTER I get some sleep." Amy said._

"_WHAT!" Sonic yelled._

"_Hey, telling a story takes a lot of energy."_

"_But it's only 2:30!" Tails complained._

"_I didn't get much sleep."_

"_Fine! Be that way!" Vector yelled and ran into another room crying._

_Amy got up off the couch and yawned. "Well I'm going to get some beauty sleep."_

"_Babe, you don't need any. You're already too beautiful." Sonic said slyly. Knuckles making gagging sounds while sticking his pointer finger in his mouth. Rouge slapped his arm. His finger moves too far in his mouth and he chokes on it._

"_Aw, that's so sweet of you Sonic! But I'm still going to bed, and no you can't come with me." Amy says. Sonic snaps his fingers and pouts. Shadow glares at him._

_Amy walks into her room. She sits on her bed and puts her head in her hands and cries, knowing what happens next in the story will be very upsetting and hard to tell._

**That's all folks! So Thorn, do you have anything to say now?**

**Thorn: eat chocolate pudding! And no I'm not her imagination!**

**Sorry, she's a little kook. So please, please, PLEASE review and check out Thorn's newest story ****The Greatest Thief****! It's AWESOME! And her username, if your wondering, is Thorn0013 so check it out! It's rated M and is a Teen Titans story with a Raven/Beast Boy couple and one of my fan characters are in there! So yeah. Say bye Thorn!**

**Thorn: bye thorn!**

***face palms…again* why do I even try. Bye everyone!**


	9. Welcome to the Orphanage

**IM BACK! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I also am sorry that I accidentally put the wrong chapter up for chapter 8 but don't worry, I fixed it! I realized I apologize a lot. Anyways I have a question, who loves to read? I DO! If you do then please tell me some good books you've read! So I'm giving you chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I own Dark, Kaitlyn, Blade, Annie, and Diane. But you can use them if you ask first.**

**Chapter 9**

_Amy got out of her room after 2 hours. She was about to enter the living room to continue the story when she heard then whispering._

"_I feel so bad for her." She heard Cream whisper._

"_Yea but she's a strong girl, she has survived for so long with this on her mind and she will survive longer because we are going to help her get through this." Tails said._

"_She is an inspiration! I-I'm going to cry." Vector said._

"_Dude, what is wrong with you?" Knuckles asked._

"_How are you handling this Shadow?" Rouge asked. She was concerned for her friend. They _are_ really close._

"_OK I guess. I'm just confused is all." Shadow answered._

"_Why?"_

"'_Cause what Amy remembers and what I remember are to completely different things! I thought I'm over 50 years old but according to her story I'm 24, and what about Maria and Space Colony Ark?"_

"_All will be answered when I finish this story." Amy said. She decided to come in at that time._

"_Hey babe, didja have a good nap?" Sonic asked._

"_Yup, sure did!" Amy lied._

"_Good, so are you going to continue the story?" Espio asked._

"_Yeah, but first I need chocolate ice-cream and lots of it!" Amy said. Sonic went to the kitchen to get what she requested and gave the huge tub and spoon to her. She opened it and started eating. "Mmmmm, so good!" Amy groaned._

"_Come on! Finish the story!" Charmey yelled impatiently. _

"_Ok, OK, I'm starting." Amy laughed. _

Shadow groaned and sat up. 'How did I get in here? What happened?' he thought while looking around. He was in his room on his bed. 'Oh yeah, I got in a fight with Dad. I guess Mom brought me to my bed'. He knew there was something important that he forgot but couldn't remember.

"Wait! Where's Amy!" he thought out loud after 10 minutes of thinking. 'He ran to her room. He flung the door open but didn't see her there. He ran to the attic (they sometimes meet there if they REALLY wanted to get away from their dad), she's not there. He ran to the living room, not there. He ran to the kitchen, just his mom. He ran to his basement, not there. He ran to all the places she could be, not there. He ran back to the kitchen. His mom was wearing her sky blue pajama bottoms, a pink tank top, and a pink and white apron. She was making bacon, eggs, and biscuits. You can see the bruises from where Spark grabbed her or hit her.

"Where's Amy?" Shadow asked. Marian turned to her son; his quills where messy, his eyes were blood-shot, his hand that Spark grabbed was bruised, his face was concerned and worried and he looked close to tears.

"Spark took her." She replied.

"Where?" He asked.

"To his friend."

"Where's that?"

"I don't know. No one does not even your father."

Shadow's eyes darkened. "He's no father of mine."

Just then, Spark came in, apparently sober now. "Morning." He greeted. Marian greeted him back and continued making breakfast.

Shadow glared. "What did you do with Amy?" he asked.

"I see your finally up." He said, ignoring his question.

"Answer me." Shadow demanded.

"Mmmm, is that bacon I smell?" he asked

"Yes honey. I'm also making eggs and biscuits. By the way, how do you want your eggs?" Marian asked.

"Over- easy!" Spark answered while smiling.

'He's acting weird today. I better enjoy this while it lasts.' Marian thought. Shadow was getting angry.

"DAD, WHERE IS AMY!" Shadow yelled. Spark turned to his son and smirked evilly.

"Somewhere where you will never find her, and she will never escape."

Amy was sitting in a truck, tied up and gagged. She had no idea where she was and no idea how long she's been in here. She started to remember what happened.

~Flashback~

After shadow passed out, Spark dragged her to the city and found the alley he was looking for. It was dark, wet, and smelled of trash, piss, and wet dog. Amy kicked and screamed, trying to get away. Spark punched her across the face.

"Shut up!" he yelled and Amy stayed quiet. They went deeper in the alley till they found the person they were looking for. He was a male hedgehog with black fur and black eyes. What is usually the white part of your eyes was red like blood and if you look into them you see over a hundred ways to die painfully and bloodily (if you've read Haunted Love then you would know who he is).

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my old friend Spark, how's it going?" The black hedgehog greeted.

"I'm doing fine; I have a wife and son." Spark answered.

"Well good for you." Spark tips and grabs the wall before he fell and righted himself. "Are you drunk?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Spark answered in a drunken manner.

Dark chuckles at his friend's behavior. He sees Amy. "And who might this be?" he asked.

"Oh her," Spark pushed her in front of him. "This is the bitch of a daughter I've got stuck with." He answered. "This reminds me, I came here to give her to you. We both know you like to 'collect' people."

The red and black eyed hedgehog rubs his chin in deep thought. He shrugs. "What the heck, I'll take her."

"Alright-y then!" With that said, Spark staggered out of the alley. Then he trips over a trash can.

The dark hedgehog turns to Amy. "So, what's your name?" he asked.

"None ya business." Amy replied.

"So you're a smart ass huh?"

The look in his eyes was terrifying her so she ran out the alley and all the way home where she reunited with Shadow and a couple hours later police came telling them that Spark was ran over and died so Marian remarried another man and Amy and Shadow were adopted by extremely nice people and they all lived happily ever after.

If only that actually happens to them.

There are no happily-ever-after's in life so you know that's fake. Here's what REALLY happens.

Amy makes a break for the alley. She's almost there but was hit in the back by something but she didn't know what. She struggled to get on her hands and knees but was stepped on by the black hedgehog.

"By the way, the name's Dark."

He pushed harder on her back. She was struggling to breathe and started crying. 'Shadow, where are you? I need help. I'm in pain. Please help!' she thought. He took his foot off of her and pulled her to a stand. He led her to a grey van and opened the back and pushed her in.

~End Flashback~

The door opened and the hedgehog named Dark pushed her out and dragged her into what looked like a factory in a forest. Once through the front doors, you see front desk with a TV on a wall to the left. The walls were peach and had random pictures on them. Behind the desk is a cream colored squirrel with violet eyes.

"Good Afternoon, Diane." Dark greeted.

Diane stood up straight and looked at Dark with fear in her eyes. "G-good m-morning sir!" she replied then looked at Amy sympathetically.

Dark led Amy through a door at the other side of the room which led to a hallway. He turned right and eventually led her into another room. This room had teal colored walls. On the left was stacks of clothes, on the right were changing rooms. Dark grabbed a set of clothes and untied and took the gag out of Amy's mouth. She thought about running away but had another plan.

"Change into these." Dark ordered and shoved the clothes to her. When she came out she was wearing plain, boring, grey shirt and pants. She was bare foot because he confiscated them. The tile floor nearly froze her foot. She shivered.

Dark grabbed her again and led her to the hallway again. This time he took her into the room at the end of the hallway. Inside were cells along the walls, girls on one side, and boys on the other. The people in there vary from babies to adults to even seniors. Of them wearing the same clothes as her. At the end of the VERY large, rectangular room is a door. Dark took her to the cell four cells away from the door they came through, opened it, pushed her in, and locked it back up. He smirked at her and left. The whole place has been silent ever since she entered. Then automatically everyone started making noises, whether it's talking, or groaning, or sobbing. Amy tucked in her legs, rested her chin on her knees, and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"What's your name?" someone next to her asked. Amy jumped from surprise. "Oh did I scare you? I'm sorry."

"Kaitlyn, apologizing! What's next? Dark giving us cookies and taking us on a field trip to a theme park?" some guy in the cell across from hers said. He was an orange hedgehog with blue eyes.

"Shut up Razor Head!" the girl sharing the cell with Amy said. Amy looked at her. She was a sky blue fox with light green eyes.

"Don't argue in front of the new girl! What's your name?" a periwinkle bat with storm grey eyes asked. She was in the cell next to hers.

"A-amy." She answered shyly.

"Hi Amy, I'm Annie! The fox next to you is Kaitlyn and the hedgehog in the dorm across from you is Blade." Annie introduced. The other two said hi.

"Where am I?" Amy asked.

"You're in Hell. Population: who cares?" Kaitlyn said sarcastically.

"Kaitlyn!" Annie yelled.

"Sorry for telling the truth." She mumbled. Annie glared at her.

"You're at the orphanage." Blade said.

"But I'm not an orphan." Amy argued.

"Might as well be," Kaitlyn said. "Once you step in here, you're never going out."

**That's the end of this chapter! You've finally met Kaitlyn, Blade, and Annie! YAY! Now things get interesting! In the orphanage there maybe torture sense. I don't know if I should do it for 2 reasons. 1. Some people may not like it. 2. I might suck. So if you want me to try then tell me in your review! And also read chapter 8 since I fixed it! Unless you've already read it. So any ways, REVIEW!**

**THE WORLD WILL END IN 2012 IF YOU DON'T! THE SUN IS ALREADY ON FIRE!**


	10. Blade's Story

**I don't have much to say this tie. Thanks to all who've reviewed and thanks to 1513sonamy for telling me about that book. I'll read it when I get the chance. Right now I'm in the middle of a novel. So without further ado, the next chapter! P.s. this is the first time I use POV's in the story and if you guys like it better that way than I'll keep doing it.**

**Disclaimer****: I own all the orphans except Amy, and I own Shadow and Amy's parents. I also own Dark and all who work in the orphanage. Unfortunately, I don't own everyone else.**

**Chapter 10**

Shadow's POV

"DAD, WHERE IS AMY!" I yelled. I swear steam was coming out of my ears. My face was as red as stop sign. My dad smirked and I was about to slap it off of his face till I heard what he said next.

"Somewhere where you will never find her, and she will never escape."

I froze on the spot. Something in the way that he said it and the look in his eyes made me believe him. Mother dropped the plate she was holding that held breakfast for father. She gasped. "You didn't take her to _him _did you?"

Dad just nodded. I'm confused; who did he take her to? Why did mom look scared? Where is she right now? What's happening to her? Where is Amy? Where's my baby sister? All these questions where going through my head.

"Who did you take her to?" I asked Dad.

"A friend." He answered. I remembered what happened before he took Amy to where ever.

_"Whatcha gonna do 'bout it? Gonna fight your old man? I taught you everything you know," I was furious! I was about to pounce on him but Amy held me back. "And you," Spark pointed to Amy. "I'm taking you to a friend of mines."_

"Where did he take Amy." I asked threateningly.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"LIAR!" I accused.

"No really, I don't know where he took her." He said while throwing both his hands up like I was pointing a gun at his head. Actually, that's a good idea.

"Shadow, he really doesn't know." My mom said. I looked in her eyes and knew she was telling the truth.

"What do you mean 'he doesn't know'? I just gave my sister, and your daughter, to some evil dude! Considering _all _of his friends are evil! And your just gonna stand there, defending him like you actually love him? What kind of mother are you! You've done nothing but watch as that thing," I pointed to Dad, not even bothering calling him a real person (a/n: or would he say animal?). "Tortures your children! And you don't even defend yourself when he hits you! Your almost as bad as he is!" I ranted. She stared wide eyed and I saw guilt.

'Dad' clapped his hands. "Well done Shadow. That is what I call a rant." I growled and flung myself at him. The only thing on my mind is revenge.

Amy's POV

"Might as well be," Kaitlyn said. "Once you step in here, you're never going out."

I sat wide eyed at her. "B-but…what about…S-shadow?" I asked.

"Who?" the hedgehog, what was his name- oh yea, Blade asked.

"He's my big brother." I whispered.

"You mean he _was_?" the fox, Kaitlyn, asked. The bat, Annie, reached through the bars separating the two 'cells', and smacked her arm. "Ow! What was that for?" she complained.

"Don't talk like that!" Annie said.

"Well sorry for telling her the truth. You might as well forget your family, 'cause you're never going to see them again. Isn't that right Blade-y?" Blade lowered his head in sadness.

"Kaitlyn!" Annie scolded.

"What happened to you?" Amy asked. Blade looked at her and saw the pain he felt.

"Well, I had a normal life, with a great dad, a nice mom, and an adorable baby sister. My whole life was about training, but I didn't mind. I loved fighting, the adrenaline that comes with it, the sense of power, knowing I could help people. I got my name from the two blades I've had since I was born. They were my ideal weapon. My family and I were having a great time at the park one day. My mom and sister were playing in the grass while my dad and I were training. After eating the picnic we've brought, my dad and mom were cuddling while watching my sister. I went to explore the woods. Then I saw Dark. I knew that he was going to kidnap me somehow so we fought. In the end he knocked me out. He kidnapped me and brought me here. He often uses my swords he took to torture us. I really miss my family and sometimes I would cry out for them. I don't know how there doing but I do know that they're still looking for me."

All four of us were silent. Then I burst into tears.

_Normal POV_

_Amy sighs and leans her head on Shadow's shoulder. _

"_That's a really sad story." Cream said with tears in her eyes. Tails brushed them away and Cream smiled at him._

_Amy just stared out into space. Charmey noticed and wanted to cheer her up. What you didn't know was that not only did Cream and Tails thought of her as an older sister, but Charmey did too. He would always come to her when there's a problem going on with his dysfunctional 'family', a.k.a. Vector and Espio._

_Charmey took Amy's hand and led her out of the room, receiving confused stares from all but Cream and Tails who were in there own world with just the two of them._

**What is Charmey going to do? What is gonna happen to Amy? What about Shadow? Well those questions will be answered the next chapter! So REVIEW!**


	11. First Day of Work

**WHATS UP PARTY PEOPLE! TDSonic here with another chapter! I know, I know, SHE'S FINNALY UPDATING! Well my internet problem isn't fixed but I'm in a library so that how. Thank you to all my fans who've waited for me! That means a lot to me. Anyways, in this chapter, I'm using Thorn0013's fan character! Her name's Thorn. And I'm going to assume that you guys don't think I shouldn't do POV's so I'm going to continue doing just that. So this is chapter 11! P.S. remember that if it's in italics then it is happening in present time, if it's not then it's happening in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thorn or Cheetos or Dr. Pepper. Thorn belongs to Thorn0013 and Cheetos belong to whomever they belong to. I seriously don't know. And I think that Dr. Pepper belongs to the Coke Company but I'm not sure.**

**Chapter 11**

_Amy's POV_

_I'm still thinking about Blade. Where is he? Is he ok? Are they even alive? They were my best friends. Now that I got my memory back, can I still keep my promise?_

_I return to Mobius when Charmey shakes me. I look around and realize that I'm not in the living room anymore. I'm in the kitchen. I see the granite counters, the black oven, the orange, burnt toaster with mud and throw-up smeared all over it (that's actually funny story. I won't give details but I will say that it involves that toaster, Sonic, Knuckles, a window, a crow bar, an AK-47, a couch, a bag of family sized Cheetos, and a VERY angry Shadow.), I smell the saddest excuse for brownies I've ever seen made by Vector being baked in the oven, and I feel cold, granite floor._

"_Amy. Amy! AMY!"_

"_WAAAH!" I screamed while jumping and landing on my ass! "Charmey, what the hell was that for!" I asked. The bee put his hands in front of him in defense with a guilty look on his face._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" My glare softened and she stood up._

"_He he, sorry for freaking out. So, uh, how did I get here?" Charmey laughed._

"_Oh yea! I brought you here 'cause you were in daydream land and I had to snap you out of it. Is there something wrong? 'Cause if there is, you can talk to me." He offered._

_I looked at him, and I mean REALLY looked at him. He's matured, no doubt. He's not a little kid anymore. He isn't as hyper as he used to, he's more obedient, and he looks older too. Tears come to my eyes as I started thinking; it's been a long time since I've first met Sonic and Tails. We are all more mature. No longer is Tails that scared, dependent kid. No longer is that wild, untamed Sonic. Knuckles has a social life not. Rouge stopped stealing jewels. Shadow isn't completely unsocial. Cream isn't naïve. Espio isn't as serious. And I'm not that love-sick, crazy, stalker, hopeless romantic I used to be. Well, I'm still kind of a hopeless romantic._

"_Charmey, do you know I'm proud of you?" I asked._

"_Um, why would you be proud of me?" he asked. I grinned. He grinned back._

"_Just 'cause." We hugged and he led me back to the living room. I sat down next to Shadow. "So I'm continuing the story."_

My sobs finally died down when Kaitlyn started speaking.

"Wow, you can cry for a long time." She said, stretching out 'long'. Annie smacked her arm. "Ok, ok, I get it! Jeez!"

Suddenly a loud bell rung. I covered my ears because it hurt them. The doors to the cells opened and everyone was walking out and through the same door I entered the room in and turned left. Kaitlyn gently grabbed my arm and helped me up. We joined Annie and Blade and together we walked out the door.

Shadow's POV

I was flung into the wall. Everything hurts. I struggled to get up but eventually I do. Dad laughed.

"Come on Shady, come at me again. Show me watch got." He taunted. That made me angrier.

I tackled him and punched his face. He's gonna have a black eye later. Spark kicked me off him and ran into the kitchen. "Come and get me!" he called. I rolled my eyes and ran into the kitchen at break-neck speed. When I got inside I didn't see him. Slowly, I walked around and looked for him.

"Stop being a pussy and show yourself!" I yelled.

"Impatient are we?" I turned around and he hit my head. I started to see black and eventually was knocked out.

Amy's POV

Apparently there's a back yard. But it's a horrible looking back yard. It's all dirt and mud, no grass. There's a giant hole in the middle. Towers are all around with people up there and more people on the ground with some kind of beast on a leash. It's on all fours, huge, with big, very sharp teeth. Looks like a gigantic dog on all fours. The whole area is surrounded by a wall and a fence. The wall is probably like a hundred feet tall or something! (A.N/: actually the wall is 40 feet if you really wanted to know.)

"Come on Amy, you don't want to get in trouble do you?" Annie asked while ushering me toward the hole.

When in front of the hole, I saw stairs that leads underground. I felt an uncomfortable feeling and slowly started freaking out. I turned around and saw Dark looking at me. He caught my stare and smirked at me. He probably saw my fear because his smirk grew bigger. I won't show him fear, so I turn around, took a deep breath, and walked into darkness.

Shadow's POV

I came to and saw I was in my room. My head hurt like hell. I sat up and looked at my black nightstand. There was a bag of ice, some chicken, a can of Dr. Pepper, and a note. I opened the note, it said:

"_I'm bored! Can we get to the good part!" Sonic asked while yawning. Everyone glared at him. "What?"_

"_Shut the hell up!" Shadow yelled._

"_Well you know we all are thinking the same thing! I can't be the only one!" Sonic argued._

"_Well, I am kinda thinking that too." Charmey said._

"_See!" Sonic said._

"_Well sorry to burst your bubble, __sweetie__, but this story isn't for you. It's for Shadow; he needs to know his past since he can't remember it," Amy explained. "I'm telling you guys 'cause I'm entertaining you out of the goodness of my heart."_

"_But-"_

"_If you don't want to listen then fine, but don't interrupt because you're bored ok?"_

_Sonic sighed. "Fine, I'll stay here and listen without interrupting." _

"_Good, now I'll continue."_

The note said:

**Shadow,**

**If you're reading this then your mom and I are out on a 'dinner date'. We won't be back till****tomorrow, maybe in a few days. I don't know. So, if anything in the house is broken then I will hurt you so badly you won't be able to get off your ass for a month. See ya whenever.**

**Dad**

Hell ya! Dad's gone! Now, what to do. My head started hurting againso I took the bag of ice and put it on my head where Dad hit me. While walking around**, **looking for something to do, I thought of Amy and loneliness took over me.

Where is Amy? How is she? Is she safe? What is his 'friend' doing to her? Who is with her? What is happening to her?

A million questions ran through my head. I start pacing, thinking of something, ANYTHING, to do. I grabbed my phone and called Dominic.

"Hello?" I heard Dominic's voice.

"Dude, I have NOTHING to do. Help!" I plead.

"Hmm…wanna come to my house?"

"Sure, ask if Vi can come to."

"Ok."

"See ya when I get there."

"See ya."

I hung up, put on my shoes, and headed to Dominic's.

Amy's POV

It was cold and weirdly wet down here. I kept slipping down the stairs and if it weren't for Blade's strong grip on my arm I would have had an injury. I can't see anything down here. That uncomfortable feeling got worse and worse as I went deeper and deeper underground. Finally we made it to the bottom but it's still too dark to see. Blade turned me right and led me to a room. It took a minute to get use to the poor light. When I got a good look of the place I figured out it is a coal mine. I only know what that is because Shadow was reading the news to me one day. I had no idea what some of the stuff they were talking about. One story was about a coal mine accident some place. I asked what it was and he told me.

Thinking about Shadow made me feel sad and lonely. What is Daddy doing to Shadow? Where is he? I hope he doesn't do something stupid like fight Dad. I know how upset he gets when something happens to me.

"GET TO WORK YOU USELESS STREET RAT!"

I looked for whoever yelled at me. It was a female, green parrot with yellow eyes. She was buff and ugly as hell! She wore a red collared shirt with beige pants and black heeled boots.

"YOU, WHAT'S YOUR NAME!" she yelled.

"A-amy." She scares me.

"Amy sounds like a name a slut would have! Are you a slut! Huh! ARE YOU!"

"N-no."

"NO WHAT!"

"Uh…" She slaps me so hard my head snaps to the left. I think a bruise is going to form.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!"

"N-no."

"Well I am Ms. Birdbottom and-"I started laughing. I couldn't help it! That's the stupidest name I have EVER heard! Everyone stops what they're doing and stares at me: some in shock, some in surprise, some in fear, and the rest in amusement. Ms. Birdbottom's face turned bright red. "WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY! AND YOU," she turns to the other orphans. "GET BACK TO WORK!" Everyone hurriedly got back to work.

"I'm sorry Ms. 'Bitchbottom'. I didn't mean to tie your bonnets in a knot." I started laughing again and so did a few brave souls. Ms. Bitchbottom got angrier.

"THAT'S IT!" she raised her hand to slap me again when a reddish-brownish, female fox with green eyes grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Dude, she's a newbie." She said while smirking.

"I don't give a shit! I-"

"Leave her alone Judith." Dark cut her off.

"But-"

"I said leave her alone." Ms. Bitchbottom shuddered, nodded, and then went to the stairs. "Get back to work." Dark said while heading to the stairs. Everyone except me and the fox went back to work.

The fox turned to me and asked, "So who are you newbie?"

"I'm Amy."

"Well, anyone who dares make fun of Ms. Bitchbottom on their first day is a new friend of mine! The name's Thorn." She said as she put her arm around my shoulder. I look at her hand and saw claws that have been recently been cut. I shot her a questioning gaze. "I usually have super sharp claws that I use to fight but Dark saw it as a threat and cuts them off every time they grow back to long sharp claws. I also have super sharp teeth but he usually puts a muzzle on me." she smiles to show me her canine teeth.

"Hey Amy, over here!" Kaitlyn called. Thorn took her arm off me and I ran to Kaitlyn, Blade, and Annie.

Shadow's POV

I got to Dominic's and rang the doorbell. He opens the door and smiles at me and opens the door wider. I smile back and enter. In the living room, there's a 40" flat screen TV, a large, red leather couch, a similar love seat, and a coffee table with snacks on it. On the couch is Violet.

"Hey Shadz!" Violet says.

"Hey Vi!" I greet back.

"_How come she gets to call you Shadz but I can't!" Sonic complains. I roll my eyes._

"_I'm a different person than I was back then." I reply._

"_I thought you said you wouldn't interrupt me?" Amy glares at him._

"_He he…sorry."_

_What does Amy see in that faker?_

"So, are you ready to party!" Dominic says while walking in after me.

"What should we do first?" I asked.

"How about truth or dare?" Violet suggested.

"Alright." Dominic replied.

"I'm game." I replied.

"Great! Who's going first?"

**That's all for chapter 11! Made it as long as I can for you guys! Now you've met Thorn and Ms. Birdbottom a.k.a. Ms. Bitchbottom. So now there's one thing left to do…REVIEW! DO IT FOR THE ORPHANS! And please, tell me how I can make this story better. In anyways possible! And thanks again for sticking with me!**


	12. We Have a Plan!

**GASP! TWO UPDATES IN A ROW! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! Well believe it! Here is the next chapter! And I want to thank thorn0013 for letting me use Thorn! I also want to thank my reviewers! Even though you probably haven't reviewed chapter 11 yet I still want to thank you in advance. The orphans will be very happy! So here's chapter 12!**

**WAIT! I decided to make a poem about how Amy feels while she's in the orphanage! If you don't want to read it then ok but if you do read it, tell me how I did!**

_I sit in thin air_

_With nothing to do but stare_

_And feel fear_

_Every time he's near._

_Darkness surrounds me_

_And I can't see_

_Any kind of light;_

_All I feel is fright._

_I'm vulnerable to everything_

_So all I can do is sing._

_Prying to see the light_

_And hopefully end my fright. _

–_TDSonic135_

**So tell me what you think! And now, enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 12**

Normal POV

"Alright D, truth or dare?"

"Um…truth."

"Ok, do you have a crush on someone?"

"N-no!"

"Liar."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, I can tell."

"Well obviously you can't because I am not lying and I don't have a crush on anyone!"

"So who's the lucky girl?"

"Lucy-wait! I'm not telling you!"

"So you do have a crush on someone."

"No!"

"Well you didn't deny it when I asked who she was."

"Yea b-but-"

"DUDE WE ALL KNOW YOU LIKE LUCY SO CAN YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!" Shadow yelled at his two friends.

"Hey Shadz, are you ok? You seem stressed." Violet asked in concern. Shadow sighed and answered.

"No not really. My dad was drunk yesterday or two days ago, I can't tell which, and he took Amy to a 'friend' and I have no idea where she is. I'm just worried, that's all."

Violet and Dominic had concerned faces on them. Violet walked to Shadow and gave him a hug. Shadow blushed lightly and tried to hide it in Violet's shoulder. Dominic saw before he hid it and had to hold back a laughing storm.

"_Aw" awed Cream and Rouge, while Sonic and Knuckles were laughing._

"_Shadow has a crush! No way!" Sonic said while laughing. That made Knuckles laugh harder ad made Shadow angrier._

_Amy saw this and decided to continue the story before Shadow murders the two idiots._

Violet pulled back, much to Shadow's unliking, and smiled a reassuring smile. "It'll be ok, we can find Amy if you want, all three of us, together." Dominic nodded in agreement.

Shadow smiled at both of his best friends. "Ok, we will. Thanks you guys."

"So when and where shall we start?" Dominic asked.

"How about now, and at the park?" Shadow suggested.

"All right, let's get going!" Violet cheered and all of them walked out of Dominic's house and headed to the park.

~With Amy~

"Wow Amy, that was AWESOME! I like your style." Kaitlyn complimented once Amy got back with the group.

"Bitchbottom's face was so funny!" Blade exclaimed.

"It was funny but Amy you have to be careful. It's dangerous to make fun of one of Dark's workers here. (A/N: when she says 'workers', she doesn't mean the orphans. She means Ms. Birdbottom and guards and stuff like that.)" Annie said.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked

"Well Dark's workers can hurt us if they want, whenever they want. If you get them mad at you then they will hurt you and I don't want that to happen to you. I don't know what it is but I feel protective of you and I don't want you to get hurt. None of us do." Kaitlyn and Blade agreed.

"Sorry but it's a habit I have. When an adult is mean to me I have to make fun of them, unless I'm really scared."

"How did you get that habit?" Blade asked.

"Well-"

"WORK TIME'S OVER! GET INTO YOUR CELLS!" Someone with a microphone (A/N: I can't remember what those things are called, it's what you use to like project your voice but it's not a microphone, is it a megaphone? I don't know) ordered.

"I'll tell you guys later." And with that they all went to their cells. When everyone was in there cells, Dark and Ms. Birdbottom walked through the walk way. Ms. Birdbottom had a clip board. They walked to a cell three cells down from Amy and Kaitlyn's and pulled out Thorn. Dark guided her into the room at the end.

"That's what we call 'The Torture Zone'." Kaitlyn whispered to Amy.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

Thorn and Dark stayed in there for what seemed like forever. The whole time they heard Thorn screaming in pain, Dark laughing evilly, and many other disturbing sounds. Finally, Dark dragged her out of the room and threw her into her cell.

As Dark passed by cells, everyone was thinking the same thing, 'please don't pick me'. Dark stopped at Amy and Kaitlyn's cell and opened it. He grabbed Amy and guided a fighting Amy.

"NO, PLEASE, DON'T MAKE ME GO IN THERE!" Amy begged while crying her eyes out. Dark was enjoying her struggling and begging. They got to the door and he opened it and pushed her in. Locking the door behind them, he turned around and grinned.

**CLIFFHANGER! I love cliffhangers! The suspense is awesome!** **Well that was the next chapter. So now you have to do your job, REVIEW! And I might make Amy's torture less…torturous…if that's even a word.**


	13. After Torture

**I am finally back after so long! IM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! It's just the usual stuff, homework, chores, afterschool activities, the whole enchilada. So here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own all but Shadow, Amy, Sonic, Tails, or any other Sonic character. I also don't own Coke. I do own everything else! EVEN THE PEPERONI PIZZA!**

**Chapter 13**

Amy's POV

Pain,

That was all I could feel ever since he dragged me into the room. As he punched and kicked and threw me around, I couldn't think about anything but how much it hurts. I've been beaten but Daddy never hurt me this much.

I was on the floor. I tried to get up but he stomped on my back and I fell to the floor again. He bent down in front of my face and used his pointer finger to lift my head up.

"I was going easy on you since this was the first day. I usually don't do that but you're different. There's something about you... I also have a feeling that something's gonna happen that will start something bigger and you're the cause. By the way, your time is up. Now get out."

I struggled to do as he said but I did with the help of the wall. Dark unlocked the door and I limped to my cell. Dark got there before me and opened it. He pushed me in and locked it again. I fell and scraped my hands and knees. Kaitlyn helped me sit up.

"Are you ok?" Annie asked.

"It hurts so much." I moaned.

"Well it looks like he went easy on you. We looked a lot more beat up than you." Blade said.

"He said he did."

"But why would he?" asked Annie.

I was about to tell them but something told me not to. "I don't know." I lied.

"I have a bad feeling about that." Annie said. She looked worried; I don't want her to be worried. Before I could say something comforting, I coughed violently. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's nothing." I said while coughing. I looked at my hand and I saw blood.

Normal POV

"She's not in downtown for sure."

"Are you positive Dominic? We could double check-"

"Sorry Shadz but we've checked and triple checked all of downtown."

"But-"

"I'm sorry Shaddie but she's not here. Look its getting dark, let's go home and we can search the rest tomorrow." Violet said. Dominic put a hand on Shadow's shoulder. He sighed and let Dominic and Violet walk him home.

"_Hey, Amy?" Sonic asked._

"_What?" Amy asked, obviously irritated that Sonic interrupted her again._

"_Uh where did you live exactly?" Sonic asked while squirming in his seat, trying to get away from Amy's glare._

_She stopped glaring after hearing Sonic's question. 'Where did I live?' After thinking about it she realized she doesn't remember. "I honestly don't remember."_

"_Why not?" asked Tails_

"_If I tell you then I'd be spoiling the ending." Amy said playfully and laughed at Tails pouting. "Let's get back to the story."_

When Shadow got back he made himself a dinner consisting of some left over pepperoni pizza and Coke. After eating he went to bed. He dreamed of Amy being tortured by a black hedgehog with red eyes, as in everything that should've been white was red and the only thing not red was the pupil. And if you look into those eyes, you see hundreds of ways to die slowly, painfully, and bloodily. Shadow shivered in fear and sadness as he silently prayed to whoever was listening that Amy is ok.

**That's the end of this chapter! It's not as long as I would've wanted it but oh well. So please review! DO IT FOR SHADOW!**


	14. One Year Later

**Guess who it is! No it's not the pizza man! It's the wonderfully awesome, fantastically stupendous, extremely amazing TDSonic135! Can I get a round of applause! *Crickets…uh…cricketing? I don't know how to descried their sound* Um…ok. Anyways this is the next chapter! *Applause* Thank you, thank you very much! First I have news! On my profile I put some story ideas, please check it out and if you can IM me what you think! Or put it in a review! Also on my profile I have profiles for my fan characters! Now I will thank my little brother! He is helping me with this chapter! Enough talk, or typing…you know what I mean. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 14**

Amy's POV

I stared at the blood on my hands in wonder. 'It must be blood from when I scraped my hands on the ground.' I tried to convince myself, but I knew that it came from my mouth when I coughed. Knowing that I shouldn't tell anyone, I quickly wiped my hands on my clothes. I decided it was time to take inventory of my injuries.

My hands and knees were scraped. I had cuts and bruises here and there. I had a stab wound in her right arm. I had a black eye on my left eye. I can feel a bump on my head. I think my right arm is dislocated. And I can feel a big scratch down my whole left leg. It was bleeding but it wouldn't kill me.

"You should get some sleep, you'll need it." Kaitlyn suggested. She was already curled up and using her fluffy tail as a pillow.

"Ok." I agreed and I laid down and soon fell asleep.

~One year later~

I woke up to that stupid bell again. Jeez! A whole year and it still manages to annoy the shit out of me!

"Come on Amy! Wake up! Don't want to be late _again _do you?" Kaitlyn said with a smirk on her face while shaking me.

"Ok, ok I'm up!" I said annoyed.

"Aw don't look at me that way. You know you love me!"

"Yea yea whatever."

"Well it's time to wake up razor-head." Kaitlyn said while turning to the cell across from ours. "Hey Blade, GET UP!" Everyone covered their ears to try to block out Kaitlyn's scream. Still, Blade didn't get up. That dude can seriously sleep through an earthquake while screeching aliens shoot lasers at random people with the place on fire. He can sleep through the end of the freakin' world!

"Bring me some more pie." Blade mumbled in his sleep.

Kaitlyn sighed. "Time for the heavy artillery, Blade, Amy said she loves you!" his head shot up. He wore a look of nervousness and horror.

"I-I'm s-sorry A-Amy b-but I uh I d-don't… I DON'T FEELTHE SAME WAY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I WANT TO LLLLIIIIIVVVVEEE!"

Blade's 'roommate' slapped him across the face. "Shut up!" he said. His 'roommate' is a red turtle (Yes a RED TURTLE. I just picked a random color and my little bro. picked a random animal) with hazel eyes. Right now his face shows that he is annoyed and grumpy. Apparently he's sort 'a fresh meat. Fresh meat are the new kids, you can tell how long someone's been here by their clothes. The dirtier it is, the longer they've been here.

The cell doors opened, signaling us to go outside for our sad excuse for a breakfast.

Shadow's POV

I can't believe it's been a whole year since Spark took Amy away. After a month Dominic, Violet, and I stopped looking. I never forgot her, I mean how could I? She was- I mean she **is** my little sister. I refuse to think of her as dead.

"Shadow! Get down here! You need to eat breakfast!" Mom called.

I walked down stairs and went into the kitchen. I glared at Mom as I passed by. I do that every time so she knows that I'm mad that she does nothing to help me or her only daughter, well not only. She's pregnant again with another girl. Spark's pissed. Yea right! He's probably fucking excited that he has someone to replace Amy.

I go and sit at the table. Mom puts my plate of food in front of me without looking at me. She feels guilty, as she should be. I scarfed down my food and rush to the bus stop. I try to avoid staying in that house longer than I need to. It brings back good and bad memories.

All those times when I hide in my room while listening to Spark beat my mom, crying, begging to whatever god there is out there that it would stop. All those times when I was forced to watch Spark hit my little sister. All those times when Amy would be crying and she would come to my room and I'd hug her till she stops crying.

Once I got to the bus stop, I went straight to my friends.

"Hey Shads!" They both said at the same time.

"'Sup!" I replied.

"Are you ready for our first day in middle school!" Violet said excitedly.

"Of course!" Dominic said.

"Heck yea!" I said.

"Wow, I remember our first day of 5th grade." Dominic observed.

"Yea! I hope this year will be better. What do you think Shadow?" Violet asked. When getting no reply she turned to Shadow. He looked sad and looked at the grounds. His shoulders started shaking and he cried silent tears.

"Hey Shadow are you ok?" Dominic asked. Violet suddenly realized why he was crying.

"He's not ok D." She said while going to her upset friend and hugged him.

"What's wrong?" Dominic asked confused.

"Amy, idiot."

"What? Oh!" Dominic said with a look of realization. He went and hugged Shadow too.

The bus came soon after and they all got on the bus. In his seat, Shadow looked out the window. As the city raced passed he thought of one thing.

'I miss you'. Unknown to him, his little sister was thinking the same thing.

**That's it for now! Thank you to my reviewers! I love you all! And thank you Little Brother for your help! Remember to check out my profile for story ideas and fan character profiles! Until next time!**

**REVIEW! DO IT FOR THE NOW OLDER AMY!**


	15. Here's How It Was Works

**Hey everybody! Don't you just hate being sick! Cause I am and it sucks! Especially when you STILL have to go to school! Anyways I was kinda sad when only one person reviewed but oh well! I've read a story and haven't reviewed! At least I hope you are still reading it.**

**Anyways (again), I'm going to do something different this chapter. ****THIS IS IMPORTANT! DO NOT SKIP!**** This time the whole chapter is no in the past, all in the present. So on with the story!**

**Chapter 15**

Normal POV

"Wait! You're just skipping a year! Why!" Knuckles asked.

"Because nothing important happened and I want to get this story over with." Amy explained.

"Then continue the story." Charmey impatiently suggested. He really wanted to know what happens.

"Well in that year I learned how the orphanages work. Our schedule is pretty easy to remember: 3or4:00 am- wake up, 4:05 am-6:00 am- morning work, 6:00-6:03- breakfast, 6:03-whenever- torture, time after torture-8:00 pm- night work, 8:00-whenever- torture, when torture ends-3or4:00am- sleep. The tortures got worse and worse after certain periods of time. You see, when you start to get use to a torture, he tortures you in a way that's worse than what your use to."

"Wow, and you've been through that for a _year_!" Cream exclaimed.

"Well actually its 3 years, buts that's not important. Anyways we had no school there so most people are stupid. How you do learn is by other people."

"What do you mean?" asked Tails.

"What I mean is when there is new fresh meat, they tell us of the outside world. You learn many different things. In fact, as I just remembered, I learned many different languages."

"Like what?" asked Rouge.

"Spanish, French, Japanese, a little Italian, and a very few Russian."

"Really! Can you give us examples?" Vanilla kindly asked.

"Sure. Knuckles es un retarder. J'adore Sonic. Watashi wa nihongo o hanashimasu."

"What does that mean?" Knuckles asked.

"Hehehe…nothing." Amy smirked.

"So what else do you learn?" asked Tails.

"Well like little random stuff like dance moves, a little math, how to make a basket out of vines, first-aid, stuff like that. But one of the most useful things I've learned was how to fight. That's what Thorn taught me, I think. I still haven't remembered everything yet. If I did then I would be able to kick your ass Shadow."

Shadow rolled his eyes while Sonic imagined Amy beating Shadow in a fight and he smirked.

"I would also be able to beat you Sonic." Amy said with a look of triumph on her face when Sonic looked mad. "So that's how we learned. What our work was working in the coal mine, being Dark's servant, or taking care of the Dogs. It changes every day."

"What dogs?" Espio asked.

"Don't remember much. I just know they're huge and they eat anything, including you."

"They sound scary." Cream said while cuddling up to Tails.

"They are." Amy said darkly. "I don't know 'bout you but I'm starving! Let's have dinner!" Amy said quickly.

Everyone stood up and stretched then Vanilla went into the kitchen to make a fast yet delicious dinner. When Vanilla called everyone to the table, they all ran there. They haven't realized how hungry they were until they smelled the food. As they sat at the table in their usual seats, Vanilla, with the help of Cream, brought the food to the table. It was steaming rice, salmon, asparagus, and corn. One all the food was dished out they dug in.

Everyone was having a good time talking and laughing, except for Shadow. He was confused as hell. He doesn't remember anything and it's frustrating. Not to mention how the whole 'living in space for 50 years' fits in to all this.

'It just doesn't make any sense!'

**That's the end of the long awaited chapter! I really hope I didn't disappoint. Tell me if you like the way I wrote this chapter, I plan on doing the same thing next chapter! So please REVIEW! DO IT FOR THE CONFUSED SHADOW! WE MUST FIND THE ANSWER!**


	16. a Shadow and Amy Moment

**Hey my super, special, spectacular, fantastic, amazing, AWESOME fans of this fanfiction! Now I forgot to mention that the translations are from Google so they might be wrong and sorry if they are. But if you want to know what Amy said well here it is:**

**Knuckles es un retarder- Knuckles is a retard**

**J'adore Sonic- I love Sonic**

**Watashi wa nihongo o hanashimasu- I speak Japanese**

**You can guess the language. So now that that is taken care of, on with the story.**

**Oh, and anything in **_italics _**is a flash back.**

**Disclaimer:**** I****dont own the song 'Uso' by SID. That's someone else's.**

**Chapter 16**

Normal POV

Amy's noticed how quiet Shadow's been. Well yea he's a quiet guy but lately he's been talking more. At first she just shrugged and talked with everyone else but something in the back of her mind is telling her something's wrong with Shadow. She turn to him, he has his thinking face on. Eye brows furrowed together, blank red eyes that are staring at nothing; his trademark frown he wore about 4 years ago was planted on his face.

"Shadow?" Amy tried to get his attention. When he didn't respond she pushed him hard but not hard enough to fall off the chair but hard enough to wake him up.

Shadow turned to her, still frowning. "Hm?"

"Let's go to the other room." Amy commanded.

They both got out of their chairs and headed toward Shadow's room, ignoring the questioning looks on everyone's faces.

In Shadow's room, Amy sat on his bead while Shadow sat on the chair at his desk and turned it around to face Amy. In Shadow's room, the theme was black and white. The walls were black (wow, so original. That was sarcasm by the way.) His bed was at the far end of the room. His bed sheets were black and white. To the right of the bed was a desk with a laptop on it and random papers all over it. Next to the desk was a window with a bench in front of it (you know the one that's attached to the window and some use it as a shelf sometimes. I hope you do know cause I don't know what it's called). To the right was his white dresser and closet. On the dresser was three pictures, one with him and Amy in front of a lake, the other was of just Amy leaning on a tree in the park, the last was of the gang at Christmas, everyone was sitting in front of the Christmas tree.

There is a night stand to the right of the bed with a lamp and a picture on it. The picture was of the whole gang at the beach a few years ago; in the front were Cream, Tails, and Amy. Tails had an arm around Cream and Cream was blushing. Amy had an upside-down peace sign with her right hand. Behind Cream and Tails was Knuckles and Rouge. Rouge slapped the back of the head of Knuckles for something and Knuckles looked about ready to hit something/one. Behind Amy was Sonic and Shadow. Sonic had a thumbs up but he was 'secretly' checking out Amy. Shadow had a hand on Amy's shoulder and was glaring at Sonic.

"What do you want to talk about?" Shadow asked.

"You looked upset. What were you thinking about?" Amy asked.

"Your-I mean _our_ past. I'm just…confused. It just doesn't make sense. How could any of that happen if I'm like 50-no-_70 _years old?" Shadow said. He put his head in his hand and made a frustrated noise.

"I know you're confused but I think it will all make sense once my story is over." Amy replied.

Shadow looked at her. "Why can't you tell me now?" he asked.

"Because it'll ruin the story silly."

"Seriously Amy, I don't want to be confused anymore."

"I know but you'll figure it out anyways. I just want to make it fun."

"Why?"

"Because the only other option is to make it angst-y and cry my eyes out." At that Amy put a sad face on and looked at her hands. After a while she shook her head and looked at Shadow with a smile. "Wanna know a secret that no one knows about me?"

"Uh…ok."

Amy straightened her back and cleared her throat. "Remember how I said that I learned many random skills there?" Shadow nodded. "Well one of those things was singing. I used to not like to sing because it reminded me on how Mom would secretly sing to me at night after Dad beat me. A guy at the orphanage-Skylar-taught me. He also was the one that taught me Japanese."

"_Keep your back straight and make sure to annunciate."_

"_Ok."_

_An orange tiger sat in front of a pink hedgehog. They were in the coal mines but separated from everyone. They were far enough so no one could hear them. The tiger was male and was 6 years old. The pink hedgehog was female and 4 years old. The tiger was teaching the hedgehog how to sing._

"_Hey Skylar."_

"_Yea Amy?"_

"_What song are we singing?"_

"_Hm…How about the song we sang yesterday?"_

"_The one we wrote together?"_

"_Yea that one."  
"Ok. How 'bout you start." _

"_Alright." With that the tiger named Skylar said to the hedgehog named Amy. He straightened his back and cleared his throat._

"_Ano Hi Mita Sora Akane Iro no Sora wo  
Nee Kimi wa Oboeteimasu ka  
Yakusoku Chigiri Shoka no Kaze ga Tsutsumu  
Futari Yorisotta_

Muri na Egao no Ura Nobita Kage wo Kakumau  
Dakara Kizukanu Furi  
Saisei wo Erabu  
Teeburu no Ue no Fufuenai Shirase Machitsuzukete  
Kuuhaku no Yoro mo Kuru Hazu no Nai Asa mo Zenbu Wakattetanda"

_Amy joined in. "Ano Hi Mita Sora Akane Iro no Sora wo  
Nee Kimi wa Wasureta no Deshou  
Yakusoku Chigiri Shoka no Kaze ni Kieta  
Futari Modorenai " _

_Skylar dropped out and Amy continued. "Oto mo Iro mo Ondou mo  
Hanbun ni Natta Kono Heya  
Kyou mo Chirakashite wa Yure Tsukare Nemuru_

Jouzu ni Damashite ne Uso wa Kirai de Suki  
Kimi no Kotoba  
Imagoro ni Natta Kimichi wa Itami Hodo  
Dakara Bokura Sayonara"

Skylar and Amy sang together. "Itsu ka Mata ne to Te wo Furi Atta kedo  
Mou Au Koto wa Nai no Deshou  
Saigou no Uso wa Yasashii Uso  
Deshita Wasurenai

Ano Hi Mita Sora Akane Iro no Sora wo  
Nee Itsuka Omoidasu Deshou  
Hatasenakata Yakusoku wo Idaite  
Futari Arukidasu"

"_Great job Amy! You're definitely getting better!"_

"_Thanks." She blushed. Sky was about to say something else but the bell rang, signaling everyone to go above ground. He sighed and helped Amy up. Together they walked to the rest._

"Huh, didn't know you could sing." Shadow said. He didn't seem surprised.

"That's it? Just a 'didn't know you could sing'? Were's the surprise?" Amy exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well I'm not, I heard you sing in your room. That one day when you thought of that plan to save Knuckles from Eggman."

Amy blushed many shades of red. "I-I thought no one was listening!"

"Well you thought wrong and don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Amy smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks Shads."

"Don't call me that." Shadow complained but he was smirking.

"Come on, let's go to the others. I bet they can't wait for me to finish telling the story." Shadow nodded and they walked down stairs.

**So that's it! Thank you to all who've reviewed! So please, REVIEW! DO IT FOR Skylar! HE NEEDS YOU!**


	17. Author's Note

**Yes, this is an author's note. This is also an important message. Amy's Untold Past is on hold. That's right, HOLD. I really didn't want to do this but I have to. I'm lacking in inspiration. I'm trying to decide what will happen next but I can think of anything! But I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! I made a promise to my readers and to myself that a story I start will always be finished. So I am NOT discontinuing this, its jus on hold till I find the will and inspiration to finish. If you want to say anything to me to help inspire me again then please do! I need all the help I can get! Again I'm so sorry about putting it on hold. When I write a new chapter then I will replace this with it. Till then, have a great life! And PLEASE don't forget this story!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! DON'T FORGET THIS STORY! DO IT FOR THE SONIC GANG! AND I'LL UPDATE THIS LATER! I PROMISE!**

**-TDSonic135**


	18. We're Breaking Out

**IM BACK! I have to thank all my reviewers for your support! I also want to specially thank Cooky-Cat for suggesting the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. It helped me get started on this chapter. It's also a really good song; I suggest you listen to it. But I must warn you it's sad. So now I have my inspiration back and the story will continue! So on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Amy or anything Sonic related. I also don't own Thorn, she belongs to thorn0014. I do own everything else!**

Chapter 17

"_So where did I leave off? Oh ya! Ok so you guys basically know how life at the orphanage was right?" After everyone nodded Amy continued. "Good. So after a year there, my friends and I made up a plan to escape. Many people have tried but no one has escaped, but we didn't let that get to us. We've tried many different means of escape. It was our last try before we were going to give up."_

"Do we all know the plan?" a five-year-old Amy said. She turned five a week ago actually, not like she celebrated or anything.

"Yup." Annie said.

"Alright, let's put our plan into action."

It would be the perfect time to do it. They were to start their morning jobs soon. Breaking out during the daylight would be good because no one would ever expect someone to do it in the light. Also it just so happens that Dark would leave on a vacation for a day. Yes, now would be a good time as any.

With that said they launched operation: Get-The-Hell-Out-Of-Here. Once Ms. Birdbottom came in with some guards to let the orphans out and lead them to their morning jobs; Amy, Blade, Kaitlyn, Annie, and Thorn got ready to begin. As they were lead outside, Thorn tackled one of the guards. Most of the guards and Ms. Birdbottom went to see what the problem is.

The gang- minus Thorn- snuck out through the crowd. When they got to an empty hall, they went under an air vent. Annie flew up and took the lid to the vent off and got in. Blade boosted Amy and Kaitlyn up and Annie pulled them in. then Blade jumped and Annie and Kaitlyn caught him and pulled him in.

"Alright, which way?" Kaitlyn whispered.

"That way." Amy whispered back. She pointed in front of them and they crawled through the vent with Amy leading. Every day, the work they had to do vary, which means that they go to different places. After making this plan, her job was to memorize her way around the orphanage.

They stopped in front of another lid for a vent. Picked it up and moved it to the side and jumped down. They were now in a hallway that leads to the 'backyard'. "Alright so now we wait for Thorn." Annie said.

"What's taking her so long!" Kaitlyn whispered yelled. She began tapping her foot. They've been waiting for 5 minutes and still no sign of her. They were starting to get worried. They also knew that if they didn't continue the plan soon, they will get caught.

They heard footsteps and turned around. They saw an unconscious Thorn with a gun to her head. The one with the gun was none other than Dark. Behind him was a beaten up and pissed off Ms. Birdbottom and a couple of beaten up guards.

"Well, well, well; I should've known you guys would try breaking out again. Lucky for me that I finished my vacation early. I had a feeling that something would happen." Dark said. "Alright, here's the deal; all four of you will go back to your cells, I punish each and every one of you in front each other and the rest of the orphans, and the next day we go back to how it was. If you resist," he cocked the gun and pushed it against Thorn's head. "I will have to kill you. The first to go will be Thorn, then Annie, then Kaitlyn, then Blade, then finally Amy. So what's it gonna be?"

The four of them looked at each other. They remembered what they agreed on yesterday.

~Flashback~

"So do we know the plan?" Amy asked the people in front of her. There were four nods. The five of them were in a dark corner outside. It was the afternoon.

"Guys, what do we do if it goes badly?" Annie asked. They all thought about it. What do they do?

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'd rather die than have to spend another second in this hell hole." Thorn said.

"Yea, I agree with her." Kaitlyn said.

"How about this, if the plan doesn't work then we all agree to kill each other." Amy suggested.

"Are you sure?" Blade asked.

"Yes. I can't spend another minute here. If we fail then we know we won't get out. I know I promised myself that I will see my brother again, but I can't stand to live here anymore! And if escaping here means death, then I'll kill myself. But I'd like to not commit suicide though." Amy said.

"Alright, let's make a deal. If we fail, then whoever survives the attempt will kill each other. If only one survives the attempt then they will have the decision of killing themselves. Deal?" Thorn said, she stuck her hand out in the middle of the circle.

"Deal." Amy said, her hand joining Thorn's.

"Deal." Kaitlyn said.

"Deal." Annie said.

They looked at Blade who has yet said anything. He was in deep thought. "Does dying hurt?"

"I guess it depends on how you die." Annie said. "But we'll make sure your death is painless." She said with reassurance in her eyes.

"Deal." He said after hesitating.

"Good." Thorn said.

"Now let's so this; tomorrow will either be the best or the worst day of our lives." said Kaitlyn.

"But remember; do not go down without a fight." Amy said. They nodded their heads and left to get back to work.

~End of Flashback~

They nodded at each other then turned back to their enemy and charged.

**Well that was chapter 17! Again, thanks for the reviews! So now you should review again! Or if you haven't reviewed this story before, you can start! So please, REVIEW! DO IT FOR THE PLAN! **


	19. Stampede

**I AM BACK! It's been what? Almost a YEAR since I've updated! So I could give you a bunch of excuses like: my computer broke down, I've lost my interest in Sonic stories, I'm lazy, sophomore year was hard and annoying, etc. I've been wanting to finish this story for a long time so now it will! I'm SO sorry for leaving you guys with a cliffhanger for almost a year! So this weekend I'm planning to finish Amy's Untold Past! There's only 2-3 chapters left! So on with the chapter!**

Chapter 18

Previously on AUP:

_Amy, Thorn, Kaitlyn, Annie, and Blade begin their last plan to escape 'The Orphanage'. Thorn distracted the guards and Ms. Birdbottom while the rest moved through the vents. They waited for Thorn to make her escape and meet them but as a surprise, Dark –who was supposed to be on vacation but came back early- meet them with an unconscious Thorn with a gun to their head. Remembering the promise they made to fight to the death to escape and if they don't then they will kill each other, Amy, Kaitlyn, Annie, and Blade nodded to each other and charged._

Dark, with a malicious smirk on his face, walked down the hall. His right foot hit a body on the floor. He looked down and saw sky blue fur. He grabbed the patch of fur and dragged the fox with him down the hall; leaving a trail of blood behind him. He stopped again in front of two bodies, one an orange hedgehog and a periwinkle bat. Putting the bat over his shoulder and grabbing the fur on the hedgehog with his free hand, he began walking down the hall again half way to the pink hedgehog lying on the ground, a frustrated yell sounded behind him, followed by a body trying to tackle him. Dark merely chuckled at the foolish antics of the fox and dropped his 'dead weight'. Quickly, he turned around and grabbed Thorn's neck.

"When will you children stop? Can't you tell? I've already won!" Dark said while tightening his grip. Thorn struggled to say something but all that came out were choking sounds. Realizing she's trying to speak, he loosened his grip.

"You haven't won until we're dead!" She growled after gasping for breath.

"I see. If that's how you want it then…" He squeezed her neck until it snapped. He took his hand off of her throat and Thorn dropped to the ground. Dark looked to see if she's breathing. She wasn't. "I win."

Nearby, Amy regained consciousness. She moved her hands beside her and tried to get up. Her weak arms couldn't hold her weight so she fell back down and she whimpered. Dark heard and looked toward Amy. "Ah, so you're awake! Are you up for another round?"

Amy desperately tried to get up again but failed. Dark smirked and slowly stalked towards her in a teasing manner. Seeing this, Amy's heart started pounding in her chest and a chilling feeling crawled up her spine. Again and again she desperately tried to get up but she was too weak to. 'This is it. I'm going to die. But I can't die! Not yet! I have to… I have to… I have to find…Shadow! Shadow! My big brother! I have to see him again!' Her thoughts were interrupted when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Why, good morning Amy! Or should I say good night? Because soon you will go back to sleep, for eternity. Before then, I think I will have fun with you! Don't worry though; you'll join your friend Thorn soon enough!" That's when Amy finally saw Thorn. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't breathing.

"No…Thorn…she isn't…is she! No! THORN!" She cried desperately; hoping to God or whoever is watching that Thorn, her friend, the one who stuck up for her and protected her, wasn't dead. Her prayers weren't answered.

"Oh yes, she is; and you're next!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Annie screamed. She jumped on Darks back and bit his neck hard enough for blood to gush out.

Dark screamed in pain and let go of Amy, who fell to the floor like a doll. Dark backed up into a wall and smashed Annie against it. A snapping sound rang through the hall and Annie let go with a scream of pain. She gripped her now broken wing and glared at him from the floor.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE NEXT!" He screamed in outrage. He grabbed her by the broken wing and pulled her up to his face. "So how do you want it: very painful or extremely painful?" Annie stayed silent. "Unimaginable pain it is!" He threw her against the wall then pinned her to the ground with his body. Out of his quills (AN:/ I know this kind of spoils the mood but don't you find it weird that hedgehogs store crap in their quills? I wish I could store stuff into my hair! Anyways, back to the story), he pulled out a Swiss army knife.

"I'm going to cut you up Bitch!" he said right before stabbing her in the gut. Annie's eyes widened and she screamed in agony. "That's right, scream. Scream as much as you'd like! No one is going to hear you." He twisted the knife and dragged it across her abdomen. Annie screamed louder and tears started leaking out of her eyes. Blood pooled out of the cut and she started coughing up blood.

Amy reawakened to the sound of agonized screaming. She saw Dark sitting on Annie as she squirmed in a pathetic attempt to get away from him and the torture he is giving her. She tried to get up –and succeeded- and tackled Dark off of her friend. She yanked the knife out of Annie's arm and stood in front of her in a defensive position.

"My, my, look who we have here. So you finally decided to toughen up and fight. Aw look, the widdle girl is shaking. Are you scared? You better be, because when I'm through with that bitch over there, I'm going to get you next. So I suggest standing to the side while I-"

"NO!" Dark looked shocked for a seconded before grinning again.

"No? Well someone is being rebellious." Dark walked past Amy and grabbed Kaitlyn again. "How about this: I'll let you live and you go back to you cell like a good little girl or I can kill you, your fox friend, and your bat friend? Make your choice."

"How about C. None of the above!" a voice shouted at the end of the hall. Blade stood with two twin blades in each hand.

"Oh ya! I forgot about your boyfriend! How the hell did you get pass me! Never mind." Dark faced Blade. "Come on pussy! Hit me with your best shot!"

"It's not just me."

"Huh?"

Blade turned to the left and whistled. All of the 'orphans' came from around the corner. Most had some kind of weapon- kitchen knife, broom, crow bar, hammer, etc.- others were carrying those who can't stand and babies. "Charge!" Blade yelled and the herd of people rushed to Dark.

Dark stood ready to attack but they all rushed past him. In the confusion, Dark dropped Kaitlyn and Blade caught her. Amy grabbed Annie and helped her toward down the hallway. At the end of the hallway, was the door to freedom, at least the door to the 'backyard'. A bunch of men tore the door open and everyone rushed out. Dark stood there shocked then took out a walkie-talkie. "Attention outside guards! The prisoners have escaped! Exterminate them!"

**That's it for this chapter! How did I do! Please review! DO IT FOR THORN! By the way, Thorn doesn't belong to me, she belongs to thornrulez001456. Thanks for letting me use her! So ya, REVIEW! And expect chapter 19 soon! I'm already writing it! Bye!**

**R.I.P. Thorn**


	20. Escape with a price

**Wow! I'm on an inspiration streak! Two chapters in ONE DAY! Well you guys deserve it for waiting so long! Be sure to read chapter 18 first! Now on with the story!**

Chapter 19

It was chaos outside. Everyone was running everywhere in a frenzy, the dogs were let loose, and the people in the watch towers were sniping people left and right. Amy struggled to find Blade and Kaitlyn with people running everywhere. She tried to move as much as possible so neither she nor Annie got shot and to avoid the dogs. It was difficult to move because she was carrying someone bigger than her while she had injuries of her own.

"Amy, leave me! I'm dead weight to you! There's no way you can escape with me!" Annie said next to her. She had her left arm around Amy's shoulders and her right arm was around her stomach. She leaned heavily on her which put a lot of pressure on Amy's possibly dislocated right shoulder.

"No! I'm not leaving you behind!" she said. She decided that it was useless to continue looking for Blade and headed toward the wall. At the wall you see people climbing the fence quickly to avoid being shot. Unfortunately, almost all of them were shot and one by one they fell off. Amy nervously looked around in an attempt to find another way out with no avail. Climbing to wall was their only hope.

"Annie, get on my back!" Annie looked like she would refuse but with a glare from Amy she did as she was told. Once she got used to the weight she began her climb. Her pulse was rapidly pounding in her ears and her hands were sleek with sweat. She looked from side to side and saw people falling off with blood gushing out of a gunshot wound. Thinking about the chances that she would get shot she climbed faster.

She felt something wet on her back. That's when she remembered that Annie was holding on. She would be most likely to be shot. "Annie, don't cry. We will make it! We will get out and meet up with Blade and Kaitlyn and we will run together! Then we will find Blade's family and he will go with them! Then we will find Shadow and you can finally meet him like you wanted to! When me, you, Shadow, and Kaitlyn will live together like a family and visit Blade too!"

"That sounds nice." Annie replied.

"Yeah! It's going to happen! You just have to hold on!"

"I wish I could believe that. Amy, I want you to return to your brother. Promise me you will."

"I promise! You'll also meet him too!"

"No I won't. I'm so sorry Amy…but the wound Dark gave me…I can't hold on much longer…"

Amy stopped climbing in shock. "No Annie! You can't-"a bullet whizzed by her ear and hit right next to her face. That got her to climb again at a faster pace. "You can't die! Your my friend!"

"I'm…sorry…Amy…good…bye…" Annie let go and she fell.

"NO ANNIE!" she cried. A bullet hit her left leg and she nearly fell. She scrambled up the wall again. By now she was almost to the top. Her fear and excitement grew as she got closer to the top. Suddenly her hands slipped and she fell.

'This is it! It's over! I'm sorry Annie! I'm sorry Shadow!' She stopped falling. She opened her eyes- 'when did I close them?'- and she was floating in midair.

"Amy! You alright!" she looked up and saw the face of Blade. He grinned back down at her. A hand waved at her from beside him and Kaitlyn poked her head out.

"Kaitlyn! You're alright!"

"Of course I am! Who do you think I am! This idiot right here?" she said as she pointed to Blade. "By the way where's Annie?"

Amy ducked her head. "She's…dead…"

Kaitlyn and Blade stilled in shock and grief. "No…not Annie…" Kaitlyn said. She was on the verge of tears.

A gun shot rang and it snapped them back to the present. "I suggest we get going!" Blade said. The two girls nodded their heads. Amy got a hold on the wall and together they climbed.

Back on the ground, Dark glared up at the three. His right foot rested on the head of Annie. He growled and crushed the skull underneath him. A fifteen year old male cat ran up to him and got on his knees. "Please sir, please don't let me get killed! I-I'll do whatever you say! I'll go back to my room! I pro-promise n-not to e-escape e-ever a-ag-again!" he pleaded with tears streaming down his face.

Dark just scoffed with a look of disgust and twisted his head to the right so hard his neck snapped. "You should've thought of that before kid."

Back on the wall, the trio was at the top. They got shot a few times and almost fell off but luck seemed to be on their side. Now they were faced with a problem. How do they get down? The other side to the wall didn't have a fence!

"How the hell do we get down! It's a forty foot drop!" Kaitlyn yelled. Some people made an attempt at jumping but those guys are dead.

"Look over there!" Blade pointed to the right. There was a tree that was close enough to jump onto. The girls nodded and the trio walked on the wall. Some others followed their lead to. Noticing this, some of the snipers started shooting the people walking on top. When a few of them fell off, everyone started running. Some lost their balance and fell off while others were pushed off by people rushing.

The friends ran too. Amy nearly lost her footing but Blade steadied her. "Thanks."

"No prob-"a gunshot sounded and blood splattered on Amy's clothes. She stood there wide-eyed as Blade tipped sideways. A small hole went from his back, through his heart, and out his chest. Amy and Kaitlyn screamed his name and Blade fell off the wall.

At a watch tower, Dark smirked and lowered his sniper away from his face.

Amy froze in shock. "Amy! Keep going!" Kaitlyn screamed and shook her. Amy snapped out of it and started running again. Both of them stood in front of the tree now. "Amy, I'll go first and catch you when you jump. Okay?" Amy gulped and nodded.

Kaitlyn gathered her wits and jumped. Her foot touched the edge of a branch, but before she fell she grabbed the branch above her. When she was certain she wasn't going to fall, she fully got on the branch and signaled Amy to jump. She was about to when another gunshot rang. She jumped but a bullet hit her back. It was like she was falling in slow motion. She almost didn't make it to the tree but Kaitlyn leaned forward and grabbed her hand. She pulled Amy onto the branch with her.

"Amy! Are you-" The branch they were on shook and broke.

At a watch tower, Dark frowned and looked at the thing that messed up his aim. It was a red turtle, the same one that was 'cellmates' with Blade. Dark growled and kicked his face. The turtle grinned and said "That's what you get…for killing my friend." Dark growled in rage. He pointed the gun to the kid's head and fired.

"DAMMIT AMY, KAITLYN! I WILL FIND YOU TWO! AND YOU WILL SUFFER!"

Kaitlyn was the first to regain consciousness. She tried to sit up but a pressure was on her stomach. An unconscious Amy laid there. Kaitlyn pushed her off of her and slowly got up. She picked Amy up and put her on her back. 'We aren't out of the water yet. We need to get as far away as possible. Then we need to treat our wounds. What about food? No! One thing at a time Kaitlyn, one thing at a time.' With that thought she started her long walk away from hell.

'We finally made it! We're free Amy! Now let's go find your brother!'

**I can't believe I did that. I just killed Annie, Blade, and the red turtle! You know, when I look back at this story, I realized what a stupid idea this was. I also realized I suck at writing. Maybe that's just me being a harsh critic on myself. Anyways, don't forget to REVIEW! PLEASE! DO IT FOR KAITLYN AND AMY! One chapter left! I think.**

**R.I.P. Annie, Blade, the red turtle, the begging kid, and all those people who died in the big fiasco.**


	21. AN

**Hey! So unfortunately this isn't a new chapter. I know your probably annoyed because all of a sudden this random story you apparently subscribed to/found shows up and you're like "Hmm what is this?" So you read it all the way through and expected this to be another chapter, but it turns out to be an author's note. Sorry to disappoint. On the bright side, this isn't an A/N saying this story will be discontinued! You see, I have three incomplete stories that I want to finish, but I can't do them all at once. **

**That's where you come in. **

**On my profile is a poll. In two weeks it will close. You have until then to pick which of my stories you think I should finish first. Which ever one gets the most votes will be completed first. The second most voted will be completed second, and so on. So go to my profile now and vote for your favorite story! Don't worry if the one you picked doesn't get first; I will eventually finish them all before I write a new fanfic. Love you! **

**~TDSonic135 **

**P.S. I'm thinking of changing my username to SoulAlchemist135. Should I?**


End file.
